The popularity of store bought beverages presents a number of issues in the beverage container industry regarding the container closure assemblies used for the containers. For example, evidence of tampering with the containers is a concern. Many different solutions, such as PVC shrink bands, plastic overwraps, dust covers and foil liners have been proposed. However, each of these create a loose part that has to be discarded. Also, some of these are difficult for the consumer to remove.
Another problem encountered is loose caps. First of all, losing a cap is an inconvenience to the consumer. Furthermore, a loose cap may be considered a small part or choking hazard to a child. Dust covers, loose caps, and anything solid that is a loose part could be considered a choking hazard, if it is deemed to be a Small Part under 16 CFR 1500 and 1501.
Another problem encountered with beverage containers, and, in particular, children's beverage containers, is spillage. Many beverages are highly viscous and spill easily when tipped over. This problem is particularly relevant when the beverage container is a flexible pouch. Flexible pouches are not rigid, have a less sturdy base, and are therefore more unstable and likely to tip over during normal use. Also, children have less motor control and are more likely to tip the flexible container over, which typically results in spillage.
Hygiene is also a concern in the beverage container industry. For example, many dispensing mechanisms, such as push pull spouts and twist up spouts have an exposed drinking orifice or require fingers to open the spout, which are unhygienic and subject to tampering.
One important aspect of a closure is maintaining seal integrity in the face of changes in environmental conditions, i.e. altitude, temperature, physical pressure (e.g., a truck driving from Arizona in the summer over the Rocky Mountains, which encounters extreme changes in temperature and altitude) create varying pressures on the inside of a container and tremendous stress on the closure, which must maintain an airtight seal in order to not allow ingress of microbiological contaminants or the egress of the product from the container. Either condition results in spoilage. Also, the physical nature of the liquid packaged can put stress on the closure.
For example, hot-fill pasteurized liquids are normally filled at 190° F. (˜95° C.) or higher. This heat can cause distortion of the materials used to create the closure. Currently, this problem is solved using compression molded liners on the top of flat caps, foil liners, etc., which all help ensure an airtight seal is maintained. Also, for example, the gas released by carbonated beverages puts pressure on the closure.
Most (if not all) dispensing mechanisms, such as push pull spouts, twist up spouts, flip top caps, etc. are not airtight, which is why push pull spouts, for example, are common on bottled water and not on any other sort of beverage, certainly not a high quality, preservative free, beverage. This is also why beverages such as Propel™ and Gatorade™ have the foil liner on bottles that have the twist up dispenser but not on the bottles with the flat caps.
The amount of torque necessary (i.e., difficult for children and seniors) to open a screw cap on a bottle is a concern in the beverage industry. There are industry groups actively trying to figure out how to make screw caps more consumer friendly.
Accordingly, a need exists for a container closure assembly that overcomes the disadvantages described above.